Aggregor (Jon: Ultimate Adventures)
Story We start at Jon's house. April and Stacie are downstairs. April: Thanks for staying round. Stacie: It was a good time. See you at college tomorrow. April: Forgot break was over. Stacie and April hug then Stacie leaves. Jon walks down from upstairs. Jon: Stacie gone already? April: Yeah. Jon: That week went fast. April: Yeah. Became a Plumber in that week. Jon: Yeah you did. Jack walks in, looking slightly beat up. Jon: What mission were you on? Jack: All they said was to catch a criminal. Never said it was a Polymorph. Jon: Ahaha. So you got the criminal in the end? Jack: Yeah. I'm taking a shower. Jack walks upstairs. Jon heads towards the door. April: Where are you going? Jon: Out. That okay? April: You're always going out since yesterday. I mean you went out 14 times today and you've been awake for 10 hours. Jon: I just need to go and clear my head. I didn't like Ulticon gaining control of me. Jon walks out of the house and gets into his car and then drives off. He parks the car outside a shop in town. Jon gets out and walks around town. He walks down an alley and he presses a button on a wall and a hidden door opens. Jon walks in and the door closes. Jon walks up to a figure who is an Injectoid. He is the same height as Ink Jet but has not cannons. Jon: I wasn't followed, here. Jon hands over some ink and some parts to fix the ship in the distance. Injectoid: Thanks. I really appreciate your help. Jon: Anything to get you away from Aggregor. Injectoid: You sound like you've met him. Jon: I haven't met him but he is on Plumber files and I've read them. Injectoid: Do the Plumbers know he has escaped the Null Void? Jon: No, but I've seen him around London. Injectoid: Has he seen you? Jon: No. Since we have never met, he may not even know my celebrity status. Injectoid: You are known around the Universe to like Ben Tennyson. Jon: Any way, I've got to go before April goes on the war path again. Injectoid: Okay, and thanks for the help. Jon: No problem. Jon exits the building and heads towards his car. He is about to get in his car when Aggregor steps in front of him. Aggregor: This car is unavailable to use. Jon: It's my car, so move it. Aggregor: That's no way to talk to your leader. Aggregor is about to destroy the car but Jon uses his car keys and a beep is heard. The car then starts and drives off by itself. Aggregor: Faking trying to escape. I like that. Jon: Yet why are you after me? Aggregor: You're Jon Marron. As long as I am here, Ben Tennyson can’t defeat me. Jon: Wasn't it another Osmosian that did? Kevin, wasn't it? Aggregor gets angry and throws a punch towards Jon who dodges. Jon: That was rude Aggregor. I wasn't doing anything wrong. Aggregor: The less the Plumbers know that I have escaped the better. Jon: That I can agree with. Jon activates his Ultimatrix and Echo Echo's hologram comes up. Jon rotates the faceplate; Four Arms, NRG, Clockwork, Way Big, and then finally stops on the new Osmosian DNA. Jon: Meh, Osmosian Aggregor, why not Osmosian me. Jon hits the face plate down and transforms into an Osmosian. The Osmosian looks like Jon, but has four mini horns on his head. He has bulky muscles. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Absorbent: Now let’s put this guy in a new gear. Absorbent absorbs the concrete ground, becoming stone form. ' Aggregor: I'm impressed. Absorbent: I'm touched. '''Absorbent throws some punches towards Aggregor, who keeps dodging them all. Absorbent then punches the ground and a big spike hits Aggregor sending him up in the air. Absorbent then creates a hammer and then hits Aggregor towards space. Absorbent lands on the ground. ' Absorbent: That was easy. 'April walks up. ' April: I bet it was. '''Absorbent turns around. Absorbent: April? What are you doing here? April: Seeing why you are being a pain by going everywhere without even telling me or Jack. We do worry you know. Absorbent: I haven't had any more problems with Ulticon yet. Anyway, Azmuth is building a device which gives you the opportunity to turn off the Ultimatrix via remote. April: Ah nice, that would make it easier. So who is this form? Absorbent: I call him Absorbent, though he is just me but with horns added. He's the Osmosian I got when I died. April: He seems good, though he is just you like you said. The Ultimatrix times out and Absorbent reverts to Jon. Jon: Well at least Aggregor is gone. April: Aggregor? That guy was Aggregor?! Jon: Yeah. April: We have to tell the Plumbers. Jon: No way. Last time the Plumbers were involved, Aggregor pretended to be them and captured 5 beings. April: So what is he doing then? Jon: No idea. Jon's Ultimatrix communications activates. Injectoid (Voice): What happened out there? Jon: Just Aggregor but he's gone. April: Who is that? Injectoid (Voice): Who is that? Jon: That is April, my sister. April: Then why don't you tell me who he is? Injectoid (Voice): It's only fair that she sees me. The Communications end. Jon leads April back into the building where the Injectoid is. Jon: April, this is the reason I've been going out a lot. April: Hey there. Injectoid: Hi. Jon: I've been bringing parts to help this Injectoid to get home. But Aggregor is around and I think he is after the Injectoid. April: Even more reason to call the Plumbers. Jon: That would cause chaos. Aggregor was held up in the Null Void and now he is out. No one should be able to escape the Null Void. April: So if the Plumbers know then the Injectoid is in trouble? Jon: Yeah, the Plumbers would take him into a holding cell to keep him away from Aggregor which won't work. The Injectoid tries to start his ship. The ship makes some noise then splutters and shakes. Injectoid: Not again. Jon: I think I have an idea to fix it. All you need is a little brain power. April: Grey Matter? Jon activates the Ultimatrix and hits the core down getting Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Brainstorm! April: Electricity. Brainstorm: Precisely. Brainstorm fires electricity at the engine motors and the motors start making sound. Brainstorm: There we go. Brainstorm hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts to Jon. Injectoid: Thanks for your help. The Injectoid enters his ship and flies off towards space. Jon and April walk out and find Aggregor there again. Jon: Didn't I just beat you? Aggregor: Lucky. And you have brought back up, how nice. Aggregor uses his spear to fire some laser blasts at April. Jon jumps in front taking the damage. Aggregor: So she is someone who you care about. Aggregor runs towards Jon, and knocks him out of the way. Aggregor then picks up April. Jon: Put her down! Aggregor: With pleasure. Aggregor throws April towards Trafalgar Square in the far distance. Aggregor then laughs. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Polar Smash. Polar Smash then runs into Aggregor sending Aggregor towards Trafalgar Square as well. At Trafalgar Square, April is lying on the floor and some passers-by help her up. A few seconds later, Aggregor lands in Trafalgar Square. Polar Smash runs in, he sees April and goes over to her and stands on two legs. Polar Smash: Glad you are fine. Kevin Levin and Gwen appear. They see Aggregor. Kevin: Aggregor?! Aggregor gets up and looks towards Kevin and Gwen. Aggregor: Levin. Always a pleasure. Polar Smash: Kevin? Gwen? What are you guys doing here? Gwen: Thought we'd visit. Aggregor fires bolts at April and Gwen knocking them out. Kevin absorbs the ground and becomes Stone form. He then creates a mace and tries to punch Aggregor but misses and Aggregor punches Kevin and he lands next to Gwen, unconscious and back in Human form. ''' Aggregor: They have all fallen to me. You are not a threat. Polar Smash: STOP HURTING MY FRIENS! '''As Polar Smash shouts, a big blast of ice heads towards Aggregor and knocks him in the air and back into space. Polar Smash: Never knew I could do that. Polar Smash goes over to April, who is still unconscious. Then Polar Smash goes to Gwen who wakes up. Gwen: What happened? Polar Smash: Aggregor knocked you three out, I got angry and sent Aggregor up into space with some power ice blast which I never knew I could use. Gwen: Maybe you activated it when you got angry and in danger. Polar Smash: Maybe. Come on, let’s get everyone to mine. The scene moves to Jon's house. Jack is watching TV. Jon, Human form, walks in carrying April. Gwen walks in with Kevin, who is now awake and fine. Jon takes April upstairs. We are now in April's room. Jon places April in her bed and pulls the covers on her. He then kisses her forehead then heads out her room. Back in the front room, Jon sits on the sofa next to Jack. Gwen and Kevin are on the other sofa. Jon: So what are you guys doing here? Gwen: We wanted to visit England. Kevin: And we kind of need your help. Jon: So you only came for my help. Jack: What do you need Jon for? Gwen: We got this message from a species known as the Primal Lunarian. Jon: Cool, what did they want? Kevin: Our help. Ben, you, Gwen and me. Jack: Why not me or April? Jon: Probably because April has college and you always work on your Porsche Cayman. Kevin: I'm impressed with the sweet ride. Gwen: Not now Kevin. Jon: So what Planet they on and how are we going to get there? Kevin: We don't know the name of the Planet but they have given us co-ordinates. Gwen: And getting there, we use the Rust Bucket 3. Jon: Cool, so where's Ben? Kevin: He said he'll meet us at the Rust Bucket tomorrow. Jon: So we are going tomorrow then. You two can stay here, there's a spare room down the end. Jack: So you guys are going on a space road trip. Jon: You and April are Plumbers now, you do need to stay on Earth. You can't go on your own missions. Jack: They can. Jon: Because Gwen is a relative of Magister Max Tennyson and Kevin is dating Gwen, they sort of have special clearance. I'm trying to get you and April special clearance now you are Plumbers. Gwen: So tomorrow we are going to help the Primal Lunarians. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Stacie (Cameo) Injectoid (First Appearance) Gwen Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) Kevin Levin (Jon's Dimension) Villains Aggregor Aliens Used * Absorbent (First Appearance) * Brainstorm * Polar Smash Trivia * Aggregor makes his debut * Absorbent makes his debut * Injectoid makes his debut * Gwen and Kevin have come to visit Jon, to give him a message Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures